Sam and her motorcycle
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The race begins and Sam quickly takes the lead. "Yay! Go, Sam!" cheers Carly with a bright cute smile.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

 **Sam and her motorcycle**

 **Sam Puckett, wearing her sexy red biker jumpsuit, sit on her motorcycle on a starting line of a race in the California desert.**

 **It's a nice perfect day in the summer.**

4 other girls are there as well to race against Sam. They are the same age as her.

Katy Frazier from LA, Mandy Omeku from Tokyo, Daya Jackson from Houston and Vanessa McLeod from Glasgow.

None of them are really girls that Sam actually know, but they love motorcycles, just like her.

Being the badass confident person she is, Sam feel like she will win.

Carly Shay, the BFF of Sam, is there to cheer Sam on.

"I hope Sam can win this thing." says Carly to herself.

"Alright, ladies. Get ready. Let's do this with honor, no cheating or dirty tricks, okay? Here we go...4, 3, 2, 1...and go!" says Claire Williamson, the girl who judge the race nd the daughter of pro motorcycle race judge Mariah Williamson and former motorcycle champion Richard Williamson.

The race begins and Sam quickly takes the lead.

"Yay! Go, Sam!" cheers Carly with a bright cute smile.

"In the lead is Miss Puckett with Miss Omeku trying to stay kind close behind, doing her best to keep up." says Claire.

With grace and in an easy way, Sam makes a turn around a large rock.

Carly is happy to see that Sam seem to be the best.

"Miss Jackson is right now in a solid third spot." says Claire. "This race is for the Mariaada trophy, in case y'all forgot that lil' detail."

The Mariaada trophy is special trophy for talented none-pro young female motorcycle riders between 18 and 26. It was created to allow chicks who aren't pro to still have an actual award to try and win.

"Miss McLeod is falling behind to last place. Kinda sad to see." says Claire.

Katy manage to go equal with Mandy.

Sam increase her lead, jumping the water-gap with no problem and goes into the mud-part of the race.

"Oh, yeah! Miss Puckett hold her lead like a queen. Very nice to see." says Claire.

"Awesome!" says Carly.

"Miss McLeod is as of this moment in second to last and Miss Frazier share spot 2 with Miss Omeku." says Claire.

Sam still is in the lead.

It seems like Sam's going to win.

"Miss Puckett hold a solid grip on the lead-position and Miss Omeku has just taken single hold on spot 2." says Claire.

"C'mon, Sam. You got this one in a bag." says Carly.

Sam jump the fire-gap easy without any problems.

"Miss Pucket took the fire-gap like a total pro. So awesome!" says Claire.

Carly smile.

"Miss Puckett is still in the lead and Miss Omeku is also still in second place." says Claire.

"Yay!" says Carly, happy that Sam's in the lead.

"Miss Frazier is in third place." says Claire.

Sam jump the second fire-gap very easy and with grace.

"Awesome!" says Carly with a cute smile.

"Miss Puckett's still in the lead." says Claire.

"Oh, yeah! So freakin' sexy!" says Sam as she push the ability of her motorcycle to maximum, increasing her lead.

Carly cheer in joy when she sees this.

"And now Miss Puckett's lead is even bigger. Very cool." says Claire.

Mandy jump the first fire-gap.

"It seems like Miss Omeku's falling behind a bit, but only a little." says Claire.

"Me is so awesome." says Sam to herself.

"Yay! Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam!" cheers a happy Carly.

Sam is happy too.

"Unfortunately now is appears that Miss Frazier's falling behind from third to fourth." says Claire.

Daya manage to get up to third place.

"Nobody's gonna beat this hot chick." says Sam, talking about herself.

Sam has a sexy smile on her face.

It seems like it's pretty clear already that Sam will be the winner.

"So dang awesome I am." says Sam.

"Miss McLeod is now in last place and she doesn't seem to be able to make any comeback." says Claire.

Carly cheer Sam on with joy.

Sam slow down a bit so she won't fall down by accident, but she still hold a solid lead.

"Viva la myself, yeah!" says a happy Sam.

"Miss Pucket is still in the lead." says Claire.

"Awww!" says Carly, happy that Sam's doing so well in the race.

Sam feel confident that she's gonna win easy.

Sam manage to avoid several flags.

Mandy get a bit closer to Sam.

"The difference between lead and second is getting smaller." says Claire.

"C'mon, Sam!" says Carly.

Sam speed up to full again, increasing her lead.

"Yes!" says Carly.

Sam jump the wide gap without a problem.

Daya fall off her motorcycle. She is lucky since she does not get hurt much.

"Oh, no! Miss Jackson's out." says Claire.

The race enters the final part.

Sam's still in the lead and Mandy is still in second place.

Katy is far behind them.

"Yeah! The best chick's takin' it all, man!" says a happy Sam as she cross the finish line and win the race.

"Miss Puckett claims victory with grace." says Claire.

20 minutes later.

"For your victory...here, the Mariaada trophy as a sign that you're now the best." says Claire as she hands the Mariaada trophy to Sam.

"Thanks. I'm glad I was able to win." says a very happy Sam.

"Congrats, Sam." says Carly with a cute smile.

"Thanks, Carly." says Sam.

"You deserve to win, girl." says Carly.

"Sweet that ya think so, Carly my friend." says Sam.

An hour later, Sam and Carly ride on Sam's motorcycle to a nearby town to celebrate and have fun.

 **The End.**


End file.
